1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, remote controllers, and media players, with a touch panel, are more and more popular due to the convenience of using touch panel as input device. However, conventional touch panels cannot indicate touch position of the touch panel, and thus lacking of fun to play with when being operated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device with touch panel to overcome the described limitations.